XY084: Adventures in Running Errands!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis When the power in the Pokémon Center blows a fuse, Clemont sends Chespin along with Bunnelby to get a new fuse for the center, but they faced with several obstacles. Episode Plot The heroes arrive in the Pokémon Center, as a shelter from the rain. They give their Pokémon for Nurse Joy to check up on. Bonnie wonders when it will stop raining, so Clemont, his eyeglasses flashing, presents his new device, a weather forecasting machine. He starts collecting data, claiming it should take for a day to make the perfect forecast. Bonnie replies the rain would stop before they get the news. Clemont decides to speed up the data analysis, causing the machine to overload and explode, leaving the heroes burned. Nurse Joy comes back and gives the heroes their Pokémon back, who are healthy. However, the rain still has not stopped, so they decide to stay a bit longer. A leak in the roof causes water drops to affect the generator, causing a blackout. Nurse Joy calms down everyone and tries to activate the system, but fails. The heroes go to the generator room, seeing the leak in the roof caused a short-circuit. Clemont goes to fix the generator, so his friends decide to lend the Pokémon Center help. Ash decides to check the roof, but Serena warns him it is still raining outside. Clemont has an idea and has Pikachu, his Luxray and Dedenne wired to power the generator back on. As they lend their electricity, Nurse Joy prepares berries for the people to heal their Pokémon. Bonnie and Serena volunteer, sending Braixen and Pancham. Ash goes up to repair the roof, but nearly slips over. He sends Hawlucha and Frogadier, the latter releasing frubbles to help Ash go forward. As Hawlucha holds the wooden board to stop the leaking, Frogadier goes to find any other damaged spots. As everyone is working hard, Nurse Joy checks up on Clemont, who asks does she have a specific spare part. Nurse Joy admits she does not have it, but a local shop has it. Since the generator nearly blows up again, Chespin comes out, volunteering to go get the part for Clemont. Clemont is glad, but asks Bunnelby to come as well. Since the rain stopped, Clemont gives Chespin a purse with gold and the note they have to buy. Ash praises Bunnelby and Chespin for going on this important errand, wishing them luck, then takes another board to fix the roof. Team Rocket observes this and decide to capture Chespin and Bunnelby, then use them as bait to catch Pikachu. After Chespin jumps into a puddle, he and Bunnelby see a rainbow. Chespin jumps again, soaking Bunnelby, who angrily steps on. Bunnelby watches over Chespin, dragging him from an ice cream stand and a Marill he had a crush on. Chespin holds the purse and for a moment, it gets stolen by a Fearow. Chespin becomes angry and chases after Fearow with Bunnelby. Ash returns to the Center after reparing the roof and notices Serena and Bonnie wearing Nurse Joy's outfit. They reply it makes them easier for people to see for medical assistance. Serena asks Ash what he thinks of them. Ash admits it looks good on them, making Serena blush, for she and Bonnie may actually become nurses. Chespin uses Vine Whip to grab the purse, but it is out of his grasp. Instead, Chespin launches Bunnelby, who attaches himself to Fearow. Bunnelby grabs the purse, throws it to Chespin and lands down, then runs away from Fearow. After throwing the purse to each other, Bunnelby digs a hole, so he and Chespin escape Fearow's wrath. Chespin thanks Bunnelby, but they see they are far away from the town and go back. Ash checks up on Clemont and praises Luxray and Pikachu for hard work (since Dedenne fell asleep). Clemont admits he is nearly finished repairing the machine, but Chespin and Bunnelby did not arrive yet. Ash decides to send Fletchinder and Noibat to search for them. Elsewhere, Chespin and Bunnelby are at a fork in a road. They decide to go to the upper way, but are soon tired, for the slope is too narrow. Luckily, they are close to the shop, but unfortunately, they encounter Team Rocket. Team Rocket admits Chespin and Bunnelby will serve them as bait to capture Pikachu, but they both taunt them back. Jessie sends Gourgeist, who uses Shadow Ball on Chespin and Bunnelby. James sends Inkay, while Meowth asks them can they really defeat Team Rocket, since they cannot even do an errand properly. Seeing Clemont is counting on him to deliver the part, Chespin decides to battle. James' Inkay uses Tackle and knocks Chespin away. Inkay uses Psybeam, but is intercepted by Bunnelby's Mud Shot. Gourgeist uses Seed Bomb, but Chespin uses Vine Whip, deflecting the attack away. Chespin and Bunnelby high-five each other, making Jessie mad they dare to fight back. Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball, but is countered by Fletchinder. Ash arrives with Noibat and Fletchinder, making Team Rocket surprised, for the twerp is supposed to be at the Pokémon Center. Chespin and Bunnelby exchange plans, so Bunnelby digs in. Team Rocket goes to attack, though Bunnelby appears and uses Mud Shot, hitting Team Rocket and smudging them with mud. Chespin charges and uses Pin Missile, blasting Team Rocket off. Chespin and Bunnelby are pleased, making Ash relieved. Chespin and Bunnelby go into the shop for the part. They return to the Pokémon Center and give the part to Clemont. Clemont is glad they got the right part and installs it into the generator, as his eyeglasses shine. Pulling the lever up, Clemont powers the Pokémon Center back on. Ash, Serena and Bonnie thank Clemont for repairing the machine, but he thinks Chespin and Bunnelby deserve credit. Luxray and Pikachu faint for sharing so much electricity. Everyone gets food as reward, but Pikachu and Luxray don't think Dedenne did much when he slept by. Nurse Joy thanks the heroes for the work they did today. Clemont is especially glad and gives Chespin as much food as he can eat. This causes Chespin to eat too much, making him stuffed. Chespin ate too much, so Nurse Joy, Wigglytuff and Clemont escort him, for it needs to be treated from being overweight. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Chespin (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Jigglypuff (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. Gallery The heroes at the Pokémon Center XY084 2.png Clemont's latest invention, the Weather Predictor XY084 3.png The Weather Predictor overloading XY084 4.png Luxray, Pikachu, and Dedenne using their electricity XY084 5.png Everyone forming a line to eat Pokémon berries XY084 6.png Ash, Hawlucha, and Frogadier on the roof XY084 7.png Ash, Hawlucha, and Frogadier working to fix the roof XY084 8.png Chespin and Bunnelby offering to get the fuse XY084 9.png Team Rocket sees Chespin and Bunnelby walking by XY084 10.png Chespin splashing XY084 11.png A Fearow flying off with the purse XY084 12.png Chespin and Bunnelby trying to catch up with Fearow XY084 13.png Chespin throwing Bunnelby into the air to catch up with Fearow XY084 14.png Bunnelby grabbing the purse from Fearow XY084 15.png Chespin and Bunnelby running away from Fearow XY084 16.png Chespin and Bunnelby meet Team Rocket XY084 17.png Ash has caught up with Chespin and Bunnelby XY084 18.png Chespin sends Team Rocket blasting off again XY084 19.png The electricity in the Pokémon Center is back again XY084 20.png Chespin feeling sick from eating a lot of Pokémon food }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Sokuza Category:Episodes animated by Miyabi Ozeki